Phineas and Ferb in A Boy's Search for Answers
by SLPikachu
Summary: Phineas tries to figure out who his real father is. Yeah, one of those...this is an old story, though from two or three years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this a long time ago when Phineas and Ferb first came out but deleted it when I quit Fanfiction to focus on school. My writing has greatly improved since I wrote this but decided not to rewrite it since it was one of my early works. This was written during when season two or three was premiering so if something is said that was noted in later seasons, that's why. Enjoy!**

Phineas Flynn was out at recess with his friends, Ferb (who also happens to be his brother), Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford. Isabella was hanging upside-down on the monkey bars as Baljeet sat on top. Phineas was leaning up against the slide, his arms folded as Ferb sat on it. Buford was standing a little ways away.

No one noticed that Phineas was deep in thought.

***Inside Phineas' mind, which is actually a flashback***

Ferb and I and our older sister, Candace was at the kitchen table doing our homework. It was 7:30 in the evening as our mother Linda was finishing up the dinner dishes. Lawrence, our father was out front, getting the mail.

He came back in, going through it when he saw a letter addressed to Mom.

"Honey, do you know anyone named, Heinz Doo-fen-shmirtz?" he asked.

Mom looked up and stared at Dad. "Did you say Heinz Doofenshmirtz?"

I saw that she had a panicked look on her face. I also noticed that Perry, our pet platypus bolt out of a sound sleep when Dad first said the name. He started sweating.

"Yes Dear, I did," Dad replied. "Who is he?"

Mom turned to us, "kids, go finish your homework upstairs and play your music loudly."

Candace asked her, "why Mom?"

"Don't ask questions, Candace, just go," Mom told her.

So we went upstairs.

I sat at my desk while Ferb sat on his bed, adjusting his pillow behind his back. I turned our stereo on to see what CD was in there. Toby Keith was playing. I think it was my mix CD. I listen to all kinds of music: rap, rock, country, even gospel sometimes. I returned to finishing up a division problem I was working on before.

When I tried to start the next math problem, my mind kept going back to that "Heinz" guy. Who is he? Why doesn't Mom want us to know about him? What's she hiding?

After another hour, Dad came up and handed Ferb a postcard he got in the mail. His real mom travels all over the world and sends him postcards and sometimes packages. I wish my real dad did. I've never heard from him ever and I have no memories of him. I asked Candace once if she remembers but she said that the only thing she remembers is staying at home with a baby-sitter every Thursday night while Mom went to play cards with some friends.

"Hey Dad," I said as he turned to leave. "What was all that about?"

"I can't tell you, Phin, sorry." Dad left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I really wanted to know.

***Present Time***

"Hey Phineas, you okay?" Baljeet had finally noticed Phineas.

"Huh?" he looked up at his friend.

"You looked like you were thinking about something," said Baljeet.

Phineas shrugged, "it's nothing."

"Were you thinking about last night?" Ferb asked.

Phineas nodded as his thoughts drifted back to it. Eventually when the bell rang, Ferb headed for his 4th grade class as the others headed for their 2nd grade class.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry went down the tree chute, landing in his chair as Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Agent P, glad you're here," he began. "We haven't gotten any word from Doctor Doofenshmirtz lately and quite frankly, it's peculiar. Go see what he's up to!"

Perry saluted him before taking off in his hover car.

Doofenshmirtz was not himself today. He had been sitting by the phone all day today. Suddenly, Perry came crashing through his window, landing in his usual stance. Doof didn't even flinch or move at all, not even to look up.

Perry stood up with a concerned look on his face. He took out Carl's new invention and placed it over his head like a headset.

"You don't look so good," he said.

That got Doof's attention. "You can talk, Perry the platypus?" he asked.

"Carl just finished it he thought it'll help, what's going on, nemesis?" Perry said "nemesis" like one would say "buddy".

"Well my back story today will shock you, except this time I couldn't get _Love Handel_ to be in it this time so it's musicless. It all started a year after Vanessa was born. You remember my daughter, right?"

"Yes." Perry rolled his eyes.

"Right, right, it all started a year after she was born…"

***Doofenshmirtz's mind***

I had recently found out that Charlene had been cheating on me with some other guy and that there was a possibility that Vanessa wasn't my child. So after hearing that, we decided to go on that popular show to do a DNA test. Well, it ended up being a match and I was happy that I was still a father. But that still didn't excuse the fact that my own wife cheated on me. I may be an evil genius but even I know when to draw the line so I divorced her and got joint-custody of our daughter.

A couple months later, I ended up running into an old girlfriend I dated in the 80's and I ended up spilling everything to her. We went out to dinner and eventually got into a relationship. When she told me she was pregnant, I was so happy that I got down on one knee and proposed to her.

We had a small wedding with a few close friends and we bought a house right here in Danville.

_Well, what happened next?_

_I'm getting there, hold on a sec. Don't get your fur in a knot!_

Anyway, when the baby was born, we named her Candace Gertrude Doofenshmirtz. By this time, I still had my weekly visits with Vanessa but Charlene didn't want her involved with my new family so I had to go there and not mention them.

After awhile, our marriage got chaotic. We were always arguing because I made too much noise down in the basement so we ended up separating. I couldn't even see little Candace grow up.

Years later, we met here at my place to talk and see if we should get back together. I told her that I missed our daughter deeply and she said that Candace wants nothing to do with me. I was heartbroken, plus I realized that I still had feelings for Linda.

Every Thursday night, we would meet and do "stuff".

One Thursday night, I had just gotten off the phone with Vanessa when Linda came barging through my front door, shouting, "I'm pregnant!" I thought, wow a third child! I beat my father since he only had two children.

I took her into my arms and kissed her. I looked at her and asked, "If it's a boy, can I name him?"

She hesitated but finally she agreed. "What would you like to name him?" she asked.

"Phineas, I always liked that name," he said, "yeah, Phineas Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

Linda looked at me sorrowfully.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I legally changed our name back to my maiden name, _Flynn_," she told me.

"What?" I looked at her, surprised.

"And I want a divorce as well."

I let her go, backing away. "But I still love you," I said.

"No you don't Heinz," she said. She turned and walked towards the door. When she got to the door, she looked back at me. "I'll name the baby, Phineas Clyde to make it up to you, if it's a boy. Do you have a name if it's another girl?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, Trudy Sue?" Then she left and I didn't see her again until the court hearing.

***Present Day***

"This whole time I've been sending Child Support and birthday cards for both of them but I never heard back, thanks to the court hearing, I know that it ended up being a boy," Doof added.

Perry stood there in shock. "Of course, why didn't I see it?" he said, under his breath. Perry looked up at Doof. "He's just like you, you know."

"Who?" asked Doof.

"Phineas." He replied.

"Phineas," Doof repeated, "you know my son?"

Perry nodded, slowly. "He's my owner, him and his brother."

"Brother, Linda had another child?"

"No, she married a guy who has a son from a previous marriage, he's older than Phineas."

Doof asked, at once, "Recently?"

"No, a long time ago," Perry told him.

"Phineas must think that that's his real father." Doof wandered into his bedroom. Perry followed until he stopped him. "No Perry the platypus, I need to be alone for now."

Perry turned and left, sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

The school bus stopped and Phineas and Ferb got off. Phineas decided to check the mailbox to see if there was any more mail from the "Heinz" guy. He flipped through the bills, junk mail, and letter from his grandparents but nothing from the guy.

"I gotta find out what's Mom hiding, Ferb," he said.

"I'm sure if Mum wanted you to know, she would tell you," Ferb shrugged.

"But Mom usually tells me stuff," said Phineas.

"Well, maybe Mum doesn't want you to know this." Ferb pointed out.

"True, but I gotta know!" At that, Phineas hurried inside the house.

The boys found their mother in the kitchen making an after-school snack for them. "Hello boys, how was school?" she asked, cutting up orange slices.

"It was great, Mom," Phineas replied.

"Fantastic," Ferb said.

"That's good to hear, I'm cutting up some fruit for you kids, and there's freshly made Kool-Aid in the 'frig, help yourselves," she told them.

Ferb got a glass from one of the upper cupboards and the pitcher from the refrigerator, pouring himself some. Phineas sat on one of the stools across from his mother. "Who's Heinz?"

Linda looked up at her son before returning to cutting. "It was just from the _Heinz _ketchup company, it was a survey on how much we use their products."

"But we use store brand ketchup, why would they send us one?" he questioned.

"Everyone got one in the mail, regardless if they use it or not. Orange Slice?" Linda said. She knew Phineas was very smart for his age but she also knew that he could be naïve at times.

"Mom, I don't believe you," he said. Phineas thought of something. "Are you seeing someone else, you don't love Dad anymore?"

"Of course I still love your father, I would never, at least look at another man." Linda assured him. "Now drop it, it doesn't concern you."

Phineas folded his arms. "Okay, then can I ask you about my real father then, do I look like him? Act like him?"

Linda sighed, "Fine, but I'm only going to say one thing." A big grin appeared on Phineas' face as he held onto the edge of the counter. "Your hair grows like his did." She said it flat out before she went over to the sink to wash the dishes she was using.

His grin disappeared. "That's it?"

"I'll tell you more on your wedding day." Linda kept doing the dishes.

"Can't you tell me more now?" Phineas asked.

"No, you're still too young to understand," she said.

"Understand what?" Phineas got off the stool. "That he probably left you because you're so stubborn?"

Linda gasped at her son's sudden outburst. "Phineas!"

He threw her an angry glare before he ran into the garage and got his bike and helmet, taking off for nowhere in particular.

Phineas came home after the street lights came on. The family was finishing up dinner. He washed his hands at the sink before grabbing a dinner roll off the table. Phineas headed for the stairs.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Phin?" Lawrence asked.

"No, I'm not hungry," he said.

"This is it, Phineas, the kitchen's closed after dinner," Linda reminded him.

"I know." He went upstairs.

Later that night when Phineas had his pajamas on, Lawrence came in to check on him. "It's not like you to skip dinner," he said, sitting very carefully on the edge of Phineas' raft bed.

Phineas looked up from his homework. "I just wasn't that hungry, that's all," he shrugged.

"Is there something you would like to talk about? Like your outburst from earlier, perhaps?"

"Oh, Mom told you about that, huh?" Phineas asked, ashamed.

"Actually, Ferb brought it up at dinner. What's going on, Phin, this isn't like you at all," said Lawrence.

Phineas let out a deep breath. "At first, I really wanted to know who that "Heinz" guy was but Mom wouldn't tell me so I let it go. Then I asked about my real dad because I've been thinking about him, lately but all she told me was that my hair grows like his. I have a right to know, you know!"

"Every child deserves to know who their biological father is," agreed Lawrence.

"See, and Mom won't tell me, was he really that bad?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know, Phin, your mother didn't tell me much about him except that she divorced him when she was pregnant with you," Lawrence said.

"Wait, Mom divorced him?"

"She said that they separated when Candace was just a toddler then when they tried to work it out, you were made," he explained.

"Do you think they got divorced because of me?" Phineas asked.

"A lot of kids think that it's their fault that their parents divorce but I can assure you its not." Lawrence touched Phineas' shoulder.

"He must not care about me or he would have at least sent me a birthday card or Christmas card, should I give up?" Phineas looked down at his homework.

"It's up to you, how badly do you want to know?" he asked him.

"Really bad," said Phineas.

"Tell you what, I'll ask your mother more about him for you," he suggested.

Phineas looked up, again. "Really, you'll do that?" he asked, hopeful.

"Of course," Lawrence smiled.

"Thanks, Dad!" Phineas hugged him.

"Remember though, Phineas, no matter what, you'll always be my son and I'll always love you."

"Same here," replied Phineas.

Lawrence stood up, turning to leave. "Good night, Son."

"Good night, Dad," he said before returning to his homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Doof was pacing around his house. He was still waiting for the phone to ring. He tried watching TV but every channel he turned to reminded him of his two youngest children.

Friday afternoon, Vanessa came over since it was her dad's weekend with her. When she came in, Doof was just sitting there on the couch, staring straight ahead at nothing.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked. Vanessa had never seen her father like this before. Usually when she came over he would have some kind of scheme going on to take over the tri-state area and Perry the platypus would show up to thwart his plans.

Doof didn't respond.

"Hello, earth to Dad, come in, over!" Vanessa waved her hand in front of his face.

Finally, Doof blinked out of it. "Oh, Vanessa, when did you get here?" he asked, clueless.

"Just now, are you okay?" Vanessa repeated. "Isn't Perry usually here by now?"

"I'm in no mood to take over the tri-state area right now," he said. "I wrote my ex-wife a letter to get permission to see my kids and she hasn't responded yet."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" asked Vanessa.

"Sit down." Doof patted the couch cushion next to him. Vanessa sat down as he finally told her truth.

"You mean I have a brother and sister?" she said when he finished.

"Yeah, you could have met your sister when you were little but your mother didn't want you involved with them." He sighed, "I miss them so much."

"Why don't you just go there?" Vanessa suggested.

Doof thought for a second. "I guess I could do that." He stood up. "Yeah, that's what I'll do!"

When the school bus dropped Phineas and Ferb off in front of their house, Lawrence was just getting out of his car. Phineas ran up to him. "Did Mom tell you anything, Dad?" he asked, eagerly.

"Just that he was an evil genius that constantly built things," he told him.

"That's it?"

"I'm afraid so, your mother's just not ready to talk about him, I'm sorry Phin." Lawrence went into the house.

Ferb came up, behind Phineas. "You okay, bro?" he asked, his hand on his shoulder. "I will be." At that, Phineas walked into the house.

Doof stopped his car on the curb, turning the engine off. He clutched the steeling wheel, tightly as he looked at the house. Nothing has changed much since he bought it. He undid his seatbelt as he took a deep breath, letting it out.

Doof got out of the car and walked up the walkway. He stopped at the front door, taking another deep breath before he rang the doorbell.

Phineas was laying on the couch with one leg dangling over the edge. His arm that held the TV remote was dangling too, brushing a long the carpet. There were nothing much on TV to him, anyway so he watched the _Dog Whisperer_.

The doorbell rang twice.

"Is somebody gonna answer that?" he called throughout the house. Again the doorbell rang. Phineas sat up, onto his legs and looked out the window behind the couch and saw a brown, spikey-haired guy standing there, rubbing his hands. He wore a white lab coat and had a long nose. "Mom, some guy's at the door!" he called. No answer. "Mom!"

"Mom's next door with Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" Candace called from upstairs.

So Phineas got up and answered it himself.

"Hello, I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz, is Linda home?" Doof introduced himself.

Phineas' eyes opened wider. "You mean you're that "Heinz" guy who sent that letter to my mom a couple days ago?"

"She got it, but why didn't she call me?" he asked.

Phineas shrugged, "I don't know, Mom's been secretive lately. She won't tell me anything about my real dad."

Doof looked Phineas over, "Real dad?" Is this Phineas? Is this my son? He thought.

"What are you doing here, Heinz?"

Doof turned around as Linda was walking up, towards the house. "Linda?" He stared at her.

"Shut the door, Phineas." Linda ignored Doof for a moment.

"Why?" asked Phineas.

"Because I said so, now shut it!"

Phineas reluctantly closed the door but he hurried back to the couch, pressing himself against the window. Fortunately, Linda didn't notice.

"What are you doing here, Heinz?" Linda repeated.

"I want to see my kids," he said, "I have the right."

"You should of spoke up in court, then," she said, folding her arms.

"You never gave me a chance to say something in court," Doof reminded her.

"Are you still an evil scientist trying to take over the tri-state area?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, you're the one who told me I should," said Doof.

Perry, who was lying under a bush nearby, overheard that, opening his eyes wide.

"I didn't think you were serious about that!" Linda shot at him. "Look Heinz, you're a great guy, but you're not someone I want hanging around my children."

"Your children?" he questioned. You mean our children. Plus, why won't you at least tell Phineas about me, he says he knows nothing about me."

"What did you tell him?" demanded Linda.

"Nothing, but just because you're upset with me, doesn't mean you should leave him in the dark, he has a right to know. I would understand if he's not asking but he is. What, are you afraid that if he knew, he would want to live with me?"

"Just leave, Heinz and never come back." Linda walked past him.

"That's it, isn't it?" Doof caught on. Linda stared at him, sadly before she shut the door.

Perry stuck his head out and made a comforting noise but Doof had forgotten that Perry said he lived there and since he didn't have his hat on, he just thought he was a regular platypus. Doof sadly walked back to his car and opened the car door. When he did, he saw Phineas staring at him through the window. A tear escaped from his eye as he waved at him. Phineas returned it. Doof mouthed "I love you" before he got into his car. He sat there for five minutes before he started his car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas peeled himself away from the window and faced his mother. "That was my dad, wasn't it?" he demanded of her. Linda didn't say anything. "I want to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Phineas," she said.

"Every kid needs to see their dad, Mom." Phineas said.

"Why, Lawrence is a great father to you and Candace," she said.

"Yeah but he's not my real dad," he pointed out. "Ferb calls you "mom" and still has a relationship with his."

"That's up to Lawrence to decide," Linda told him. "My decision is you're not gonna see your father. When you're eighteen and on your own, if you want to meet him that's up to you but when you live in my house, you will obey my rules."

"Yeah well…I wish I didn't live here!" Phineas ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut. He jumped on his bed and screamed into his pillow.

"Feel better?" Ferb turned around in his chair.

"Shut up, Ferb." Phineas told him.

"Well, excuse me." Ferb returned to watching something on YouTube.

Phineas just sat there on his legs for a while. When Ferb got up to go take a shower, Phineas hurried over and went over to Ferb's computer, Googling Doofenshmirtz. He clicked on the first website which took him to Doof's home page. "Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated?" Phineas read aloud. He read through a bunch of stuff before he came across Doof's contact info. "He lives right here in Danville?" Suddenly, flashbacks of last summer when all his and Ferb's projects like the roller coaster had passed a tall building that read: _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated _ran through his mind. He ran from his room to Candace's room.

"Candace, I gotta borrow your cell phone!"

"Why can't you use the house phone?" she asked, looking up from her homework.

"I can't let Mom hear me make this call," Phineas told her.

Candace stared at him. "Why, who are you calling?"

Phineas came in, shutting the door. He faced her again, lowering his voice. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, especially Mom."

"You never worried about that before," she said, "I always tried to bust you over the summer and you never cared."

"I know, but this is important, I know who our real dad is," said Phineas.

Candace grew intrigued, "Who?"

"Remember when Mom got that letter from someone named, "Heinz Doofenshmirtz"?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"That's Dad," Phineas told her. "He came by today, asking to see us and I found his address and phone number online."

"Who puts their contact info online?" Candace questioned.

"I think it's a business," said Phineas.

"Well, you can't really go by what the internet says. You're eight, Phineas, someone could take advantage of you," Candace told her little brother.

"Then you make the call then," said Phineas. "Please do this one thing for me, please?" He made a puppy dog face at her.

"Oh, alright, but only because I'm curious, too," she said, standing up. They went back to Phineas and Ferb's room. Candace sat down, opening her pink cell phone. Before she dialed the number, she dialed *67 to prevent her phone number from being shown if they had caller ID and if it's not the right person.

They answered on the forth ring, "hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mister but are you Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" Candace asked them while Phineas was praying up a storm.

"Yes I am, and who's this?" they replied.

"I'm Candace, my brother thinks that you might be our real father," she told him.

Doof's eyes widened. "Did you say _Candace_?" he asked, "As in Candace Gertrude Flynn?"

"That's right," Candace said.

"Does your mother know you're calling me?"

"No, but Phineas really wants to meet you and I guess, so do I," Candace admitted.

"You do?" he asked, surprised. "But your mother told me that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I never said that, she told me that you wanted nothing to do with me," she said.

The whole time, Phineas has been asking to talk but Candace only hushed him. He finally got fed up and grabbed the cell phone. "Dad?"

"Phineas, is that you?" Doof asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier, if I known then that you were my dad…"

Doof cut him, "It's not your fault. I don't blame you, Phineas."

"I want to see you, Dad. I know I have an awesome stepdad who treats me the same way as his own son, but I want to know where I came from, why I'm so smart and can build really cool things." Phineas was close to tears now which was strange because he hardly did.

"I want to see you, too but your mother said no and she has the judge on her side," Doof told him.

"But don't I have a say?" Phineas asked.

"Unfortunately, not until you're twelve," he said.

"So basically Candace can see you and I can't?"

"If we go back to court, yes Candace can see me. I can actually get into trouble for talking to you kids on the phone without your mother's consent."

"It's not fair!" Phineas screamed at the top of his lungs before shoving the phone back at his sister and jumped on his bed, crying into his pillow.

Candace brought the phone up to her ear, "Dad, I need to let you go."

"Okay. I love you both, I always have, you know," he said.

"We love you too, Dad." They both hung up before Candace went over to sit on the edge of her little brother's bed. "Phineas?"

"It's not fair, I wish I was twelve!" Phineas continued to cry into his pillow.

"Can't you and Ferb make some kind of aging machine or something?" Candace shrugged.

"No, didn't you see _Jimmy Neutron_?" he said it with a muffled voice because of the pillow. "It backfired on them, making them old."

"It's also a cartoon," Candace reminded him.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Phineas turned his head, facing the far wall. Candace slowly left the room and went back to hers.

The next day, Phineas went downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them. He poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms asking Ferb, who was already halfway through with his, to pass the milk.

Linda came up, behind him to kiss him, good morning. Phineas pushed her away.

"Aw, still upset from last night?" she asked.

Phineas tried once more. "Why can't I see my dad?"

Linda sighed, "Your father isn't a good person, Phineas. He wants to take over the tri-state area."

"I heard him say that you suggested it," Phineas reminded her as Ferb put his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher before going upstairs.

"I didn't think he was serious."

"I build things with Ferb, am I evil?" he said, sarcastically.

"You're a kid, building with legos and building hi-tech devices are two completely different things," said Linda.

"We haven't used legos in two years, Mom. We build hi-tech stuff, too."

"Of course you do, honey." Linda passed him off, not really believing her youngest child.

"Why are you so dumb?" Phineas shot out. He didn't mean for it to come out that way, he was just upset.

"Phineas Clyde Flynn!" Linda scolded.

"You know that Ferb and I build things, you just don't want to admit that I'm just like my dad!"

"That's enough, young man," Linda told him.

"I want to go live with Dad, he may be an evil genius but at least he knows how to be fair!"

"This discussion is over, Phineas, go to your room!" Linda exclaimed, pointing upstairs.

Phineas stood up and glared at his mother before he ran upstairs as Lawrence came in.

"I don't see why he can't see his real father, dear," he said.

"I don't want Phineas to go down the same path as him," Linda finally admitted.

"He won't, darling, Phineas is a smart boy," Lawrence assured him.

"He's also easy to manipulate," Linda added. "I'm scared. All those times Candace told me that the boys were building something, deep down I sort of knew they were because of whom Phineas' father is."

"I know, but it'll be okay, Hun."


	6. Chapter 6

Carl, the intern was working on the computer. "Huh, that's weird," he said.

Major Monogram was playing golf with an office golf set. "What's weird, Carl?" he asked, putting the ball.

"Agent P hasn't clocked in for the past few days and no reports have been made about Doofenshmirtz," Carl told him, staring at the computer screen.

Monogram put his hand to his chin. "That is weird." To Carl: "Get Agent P here as soon as possible!"

"Yes Sir!" Carl saluted his superior.

Perry was still sleeping in his pet bed in the living room when his watch beeped. He woke up with a start before he jumped up onto his hind feet putting his hat on. He snuck outside to his secret entrance.

When he landed in his chair, Major Monogram was already on screen.

"Thanks for coming, Agent P," Monogram greeted the mammal. "There still haven't been any reports on Doctor Doofenshmirtz, we need you to go back and check on him."

Perry shook his head, making his usual noise.

"Agent P, did you just refuse an order?"

Perry nodded.

"If you don't take this mission you will be fired," said Monogram.

Perry took Carl's communication device out from his fur, placing it on his head. "The only thing Doofenshmirtz is up to is trying to see his children!"

Monogram questioned, "Children?" He turned to Carl. "Does Doofenshmirtz has children?"

"A daughter, according to our records, Sir," Carl replied.

"From his first marriage," said Perry. "He had two more kids with his second wife before she divorced him, too. And here's a shock for you, Doofenshmirtz is the father of my owner and his sister."

That froze both Monogram and Carl. Their mouths hung open as they stared at Perry. When Monogram came back to "earth" he got serious. "Well then, we're gonna have to switch your case or relocate you somewhere else."

"Oh, that won't be necessarily." Perry stood up. "Because I quit!" After that, he walked away. "I have grown too attached to this family to desert them without any explanation," he declared.

"Very well, Agent P but you're gonna have to leave the communication device," Monogram said.

Perry turned back around when he got into the elevator and removed the headset, tossing it away.

When Perry was gone, Monogram said to himself, "I think it's time to make a call to my nephew."

Ferb was sitting on the end of the couch, holding his head in his right hand that was on the arm of the couch. He was flipping through the DirectTV Guide for something to watch.

The phone next to him on the end table rang. He answered it.

"Is this Ferb?"

"Yes it is. Is that you, Uncle Francis?" he said. "Wow, it's been quite a while since I heard from you."

"Yes, well I've been busy with work and such but any who, I need to ask you something about your stepsiblings."

"Okay what, is something wrong?" Ferb asked his biological mother's older brother.

"Has anything peculiar happened lately?"

"No, just the normal stuff, my stepbrother is at that age where he wants to know who his real father is," Ferb told him. "Why?"

"No reason, does he know his father's name?"

"Some evil genius is all I heard about," said Ferb, going through the guide again.

"Oh, well thank you, Ferb," Francis replied. There was an awkward silent before he spoke again. "Have you heard from your mother recently?"

"Yes, she sent me a postcard earlier in the week. She's in the Amazon right now doing research." Ferb explained. "How's Aunt Amelia?"

"She's fine, still has a lot of life in her," he said.

"You both should be, you're in your fifties," Ferb told him.

"Well I have been having back problems this past year," he declared.

"Have you gone to the doctor?" Ferb asked.

"Well, no but I've been very busy as I said before."

"My guess is its stress that's causing your back problems. You should make time for your health, Uncle Francis."

"Okay fine, I will," he gave in. "I have to go, see you later."

"Bye Uncle," Ferb replied.

They both hung up.

Major Monogram turned to Carl. "It's true, Doctor Doofenshmirtz is the father of Agent P's owners."

"What do we do?" Carl asked.

"Well, the next report we get on Doofenshmirtz, just send another agent and if Agent P decides to come back, we'll assign him to someone else." Was all Monogram said.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda was switching over the laundry, in the basement, from the washer to the dryer when Candace came downstairs.

"Mom, can we talk?" Candace asked her mother.

"Sure honey, what's up?" Linda replied.

"Well, we all know that I'm a mature, responsible woman, right?" Candace began.

Linda eyed her daughter, suspiciously, "Okay?"

"And that I'm also fifteen," she added.

"What is it you want, Candace?" Linda asked.

"To see my dad," said Candace, her arms folded.

"Not you too," Linda sighed. "Look, I already told your brother…"

"Legally I have a voice in court and if I want to see him, I can," Candace told her.

Linda sighed again. She knew her daughter was right and she knew she had to say yes. "Fine, I'll call and schedule a court hearing on Monday."

"Yes!" Candace ran back upstairs.

Meanwhile, Phineas rode his bike to the church where his family attends every Sunday. He turned into the parking lot and locked his bike to a tree before going inside, sitting in the last row. He laid his arms across the back of the chair in front of him and looked skyward. "God, it's me again, Phineas Flynn," Phineas began, "As you know, I saw my dad last night. I really want to get to know him. Yeah I'm thankful for my stepdad and that he treats Mom great and I love my stepbrother because he's my best friend, but I want to know where I came from, who my ancestors are, and so forth. I wish Mom would let me. I didn't mean to yell at her and call her names, I was just angry and upset. Please forgive me."

"He does."

Phineas turned his head to see the head pastor standing there. He had short, blond hair and wore jeans and a black T-shirt. "Oh, Pastor Jim, I didn't know you were standing there," he said.

"I heard someone come in so I came to see who it was," Pastor Jim said.

"Sorry, I like to do my praying in here," explained Phineas.

"That's fine." Pastor Jim sat in the row in front of Phineas, sitting sideways to face him. "So you met your real dad yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah, he sent Mom a letter than he came by to see me and Candace but Mom sent him away. She doesn't want us to see him because he's evil," Phineas told him.

"Do you think he's evil?" Pastor Jim asked.

Phineas shrugged, "I don't know him and I can't judge someone, isn't that right, Pastor Jim?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"My sister and I called him without Mom's permission," Phineas admitted. "I went online and found his phone number on his website and Candace made the call. He sounded nice to me and I think he really does care about us."

"Well, maybe something happened your mother hasn't forgiven him for. Do you know the reason for them divorcing?"

Phineas shook his head, "I don't remember them ever being married, Mom married my stepdad when I was two."

"Does your sister have any memory of your dad?" Pastor Jim asked.

"No, just that Mom went out every Thursday to play cards with some friends."

Pastor Jim nodded. He could probably guess that there were no card game but Phineas is too young to realize it.

"I just don't get it. Mom loves to see us happy, why would she say no to this?" Phineas wondered out loud.

"I don't think it's about you being unhappy, she just doesn't want to see you hurt," Pastor Jim told the boy.

"You think my dad could hurt me?" Phineas asked.

"He could, but I was thinking more along the lines of him seeing you a few times and leaving again. I mean, it sounds like he doesn't know how to make a commitment," he explained.

"But he sounded like he really does care about me," Phineas repeated.

"He could sound like that but anything could change."

"My stepdad's not like that, why would my real dad be like that?" Phineas shrugged.

"People are different, your stepdad is a gentleman while others have no common sense whatsoever and don't want the responsibility of being a father," Pastor Jim explained. "Some don't want to grow up, they want to go to bars or watch sports all day. They want to eat cold pizza for dinner while they sit in their favorite arm chair instead of at the table while eating a wholesome meal as a family."

"So my dad could be like that?" asked Phineas.

Pastor Jim shrugged. "Maybe, it could be anything that your mom doesn't like. I mean, it can't be just the fact that he's "evil". All you can do is have faith and keep praying."

Phineas nodded, thinking.

"Can I say a prayer with you, Phineas?" he asked.

"Sure," Phineas replied.

They bowed their heads and closed their eyes as Pastor Jim began. "Dear Lord, thank you for giving life to Phineas, here and for giving him a wonderful extended family who loves him. I hope one day, him and his sister could meet their biological father and that he would stay in their lives so he could watch them grow into mature, young adults so they can pass on the love to their children. Please watch over them, Lord. In Your Name, Amen."

"Amen," Phineas repeated as they opened their eyes. He stood up, putting his bike helmet on. "Thanks, Pastor Jim for talking with me."

"You're welcome, Phineas." They shook hands before Phineas left.

When Phineas got home, he went upstairs to his room passing Candace's room. Candace was talking to her best friend, Stacey on her cell phone. Phineas stopped and walked backwards when Candace's words caught his attention.

He was heated. "You get to meet our dad?" he asked.

"Hold on, Stace," Candace said before she put the phone down. "Look Phineas, I know it's unfair to you but I have this chance and I'm taking it. You would do the same if it was the other way around. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Phineas turned and headed for his room. He never noticed that his mother came out of her bedroom at that moment.

She looked at her son, sadly and from that moment, Linda knew that it wasn't Doof who was evil it was her for keeping her children away from their biological father.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday:

"Why did you pull me out of school, Mom?" Phineas asked from the backseat of the family station wagon. "Isn't this for Candace?"

Linda looked in the rear-view mirror at her son. "Well Phineas, I've been doing some thinking and I decided that maybe weekends with your father would be good for you."

A huge grin appeared on his face, "really, you mean it?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Thanks Mom," he said. "Oh and sorry about last week, I didn't mean to yell at you and call you names."

"It's alright, Phineas you were just angry with me," Linda said. "But thanks for apologizing." She gave him a smile which he returned.

Linda sat with her lawyer on the left while Doof sat with his on the right. Candace and Phineas sat in the back. The judge was skimming through the paperwork as the courtroom stayed silent. After a few minutes the judge looked up, removing his glasses.

"You said eight years ago that you did not want your children near this man, now all of a sudden you do?" he questioned Linda.

"Yes your honor," Linda replied. "You see, over the past couple of weeks, my son has been asking about his father and begging me to let him see him so I did some thinking and I realized that I shouldn't keep them a part especially since it was Heinz here that named our son. If he didn't care about our children, he wouldn't have taken the time to name them. Plus if I remember correctly, when we were married he always made time for his oldest daughter from his first marriage."

Doof smiled.

"Should we do joint custody then, Mrs. Fletcher?" the judge asked.

"Well I was going to just let Heinz have weekends but…" she looked over at Doof. "What do you want, Heinz?"

"I would prefer joint custody but I'll take what I can get," Doof said.

"What's joint custody?" Phineas whispered to Candace.

"That's means we'll live with both Mom and Dad at two different houses," Candace whispered back.

Linda sat there, deep in thought. She looked back at her children. Finally she came to a decision. "Weekends will do just fine, your honor."

"Every weekend or every other?" the judge asked.

Linda thought some more before she said, "every weekend."

"So you still want full custody of both children?"

"Yes your honor," she said.

"Okay, the weekend visits with the biological father have been approved as long as he has a steady income, a clean place to live and the love and guidance that every child needs. Case dismissed."

Phineas jumped up, shouting for joy. Tears flowed from his eyes.

Linda and Doof stared at each other. "Thank you, Linda," he said.

Linda smiled, "go to them, Heinz. They need you."

Doof nodded before he pushed through the gate, heading for the back of the courtroom. Phineas pushed past his sister and ran to his father, jumping into his arms hugging his neck as Doof kneeled on one knee.

"I prayed for you, Dad," said Phineas.

"So did I and I'm not really that religious," Doof admitted. He had to pry him off so he could hug Candace. "Hey, wait a minute, I've seen you recently. Didn't you deliver a box of Fireside Girls' muffins to me?"

"Hey, yeah you're right, who would of thought of the chances of that happening and we didn't even know." Candace laughed.

"Dad, Dad!" Phineas was like a little kid in a candy store.

Doof looked down at his son. "Alright Phineas, calm down," he told him.

"Mom said you build things," Phineas said.

"That's right," he said, proudly.

"So do I, my stepbrother and I spend our whole summers building things," Phineas explained.

"Yeah and every time I try to bust them, it disappears before I can get Mom to see it," Candace added.

"You know, you sound like your sister," Doof told her.

Candace grew excited, "I have a sister?"

"Uh huh, an older sister," he told them. "Her mother just let me have every other weekend so you can meet her in two weeks."

"Cool, another sister," said Phineas.

Candace agreed, "heck yeah!"

On Saturday, Doof took Phineas to a Cubs' baseball game then took both of them bowling, getting dinner at Mister Slushie Burger afterwards. They did fun stuff every weekend or sometimes just stayed home and watched movies. They eventually met their older half sister.

Perry ended up going back to the O.W.C.A because he missed it too much. Except now he has a new job: a training instructor for new recruits and he even gets to stay with his family.

One Sunday night after Phineas unpacked, he went downstairs to find Lawrence watching the _History Channel. _He sat down next to him.

"Hey Dad," Phineas greeted his stepfather, cheerfully.

"Hello Phineas," Lawrence replied. "Did you have a good time at your dad's house?"

"I sure did," he said.

Lawrence put his arm around him, pulling Phineas closer. "What did you do?"

"We went rollerblading in the park, yesterday and we finally talked Dad into going to church this morning," Phineas told him.

"I saw that," Lawrence smiled.

"You know what, Dad?"

"What, Phin?" he asked.

"I'm a lucky kid," Phineas said.

"Why's that?" Lawrence asked.

Phineas hugged him, "because I have two dads that love me."

"That's right, Phin." Lawrence kissed his forehead as he hugged him back.

**THE END! **


End file.
